Electrical sockets known as Level II sockets, are soldered to a circuit board and contain contact elements therein which removably receive leads or pins on electronic packages and provide electrical interconnections thereof to circuits and electronic packages and components on the board. Some of these sockets are low or zero insertion force types having a base member in which the contact elements are positioned and an upper member slidingly mounted on top of the base member and which must be removed to gain access to the contact elements. However, to maintain socket integrity, the upper member must be secured to the base member and accordingly the removal thereof to replace a damaged contact element is a difficult and time consuming operation. For example, in one contemporary Level II socket, the base member has elongated passages that are counterbored defining downwardly facing shoulders. Latch members in the form of resistent fingers are positioned within the respective passages when the upper and base members are elongated and upwardly facing shoulders of the resilient fingers engage the downwardly facing shoulders thereby retaining the upper and base members latchably together during the relative movement between the upper and base members. In some cases, complete desoldering of all the contact elements from the board may be required.